Nightsong
by phoenixgirl4ever
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks where everything is ordinary. Soon, she realizes things aren't as innocent as they look.
1. Chapter 1

**PART -1**

I, Bella, was moving to my dad, Charlay, to a place called Forks in Washington.

My mom drived me to the air port. It was cold, weird and there was a ray of sunshine.

"Mom," I said. And opened my door.

"Daughtry," she said, finally slowing down before I fell out. I hadn't niticed the car was still moping.

I sat on plane. It was cold, weird, and there was a ray of sunshine. The monsterious clouds swallowed it hole. I stared at the ceiling thinking of how life would be with only eight fingers. A child looked at me over his seat. I smiled. He puked. I didn't care.

Bump, bump. Plaine crashed onto the ground! No, but I pritented it did. Guy next to me quirkcked an eye-brow when I hung onto my seat for dear life and paying to God. When we left the plain, he tried to steer away from me. Rude.

"Daddio." I sat into the old-fashioned truck. It was red. Or something.

"You."

He looked at me with a smile. I smied back. He put on sum hillbilly music. "Welcome to Forks," he said.

I stared straight ahead. Couldn't see shit, it was all foggy. I could see the outline of a wolf or something. I blinked. "It's butiful."

"Yes, you, it is."

This was going to be quite the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Beginnings

**Part –2**

The fog cleared after some time. Holy shit, bring it back. The view that met me made me squeal my eyes shot. Everything was G.R:A.Y. It wasn't just gray; it was fifty shades of grey, so flippin' deep I would have to paint shit with neon to see colors her. The forever and ever lasting road was wet. There were houses passing by, gray bricks in obscurity. When I said "Daddio" earlier, I really meant Charli. I'm super-adult. Well he, Charlize, appeared to be used to this grayness. He was even smiling. Probably because of me, though.

My dad lived in a house.

My room was on the top floor. Cozy. I had my own bathroom, my own bathtub. I could like it here.

Charly made something to eat. I think it was pizza. Mmmm, I said, rubbing my tummy and giving thumbs up. "Yuuum." Charli grinned.

I fell asleep early because I got tired looking at gray. Alarm clock chimemed. My first school day! After my shower I wiped off the fog from my mirror. My skin was pale, like snow white's. My hair had magically dried superfast. Thick and lustruous, I could run my hand through it and the locks parted like silk. My eyes were a stunning azure, ocean blue, with a reflection of moon dust glitters. My lips a deep red, like dark wine in summer on a mountain top. I rolled my eyes at my reflection. I looked like omplete craaap . I never had to apply mascara on my lashes because they're so annoyingly long and thick, but I wish they were BLUE. My life in a nuthouse. Welcom to my word.

"Here's some money, you," daddio said. "Their caffiteria insnt too bad."

"Thank you, Charlie," I sayed. I walked out the door.

"Wait, Bells!" He said. I stopped my skipping. "Here!" He threw something. Something that sparkled for just a millisecond and I gasped at the trident rainblow reflection. It hit me in the fucking eye and next I step onto something moving and tip backward. A little kid ran by sayin "hA ha!" before catching his skatebard. This. Is. Sparta. But yay, car kes! I dragged myself toward the car.

"Thanks you, Charlie!"

He waved, proud.

The school looked like a school. Rows of windows. An open space outdoors with places to sit. Baskethoops in one corner. Weights in the orther. Barbed wired. Tyopical stuff.

"Hey!" A blond guy said, popping up in front of me. "You're a Swan!"

"_Human_." I said, looking at him wirdly.

He paused, blinked, "You're name's swan, isn't it? Charlie's daughter? What's your first name again?"

"Oh, yeah! Bella Ferrari Chrstina Calvetti France Swan.

"Whuh."

"Yes."

"Chris."

"No, _Bella_." Jesus.

"I'm Chris."

"Chris."

"Yes. That is me."

"Okay," I shrugged. He was kinda cute. Tall, dirty blonde hair and with glases. They were a bit tippled to the side. In his hand was a brown lunch-bag. _Heart Mom_ it stood, but he had tried to scratch that off. Damn, this guy was sexeh.

"Um. How do you like Forks so far?"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" ANTZ! On my shoulder. Two. I grasped Christ's luntchbag and smackered them with it. "Get OFF! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!"1!" I gave it back to him. "I like Forks. I said." I said. "And spoons."

He looked sadly at his lunch. I felt kind of bad.

"You can buy me lunch if you want," I said to him, looking at him pathattically. He quirked an eyebrow, but then he nodded sollimnly.

"Come Bella Mercedes, I'll introdoce you to my friends."

Yes. This was exciting.


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Girl

_**Part –3 The New Girl**_

Review pliz? :)

* * *

The new girl is me. I can tell by the way everyone was staring at me. At first I was a little botered by it. Give a girl some privacy, ya know? I flipped my hair over my shoulder and giggled at somehintg Chris said. I don't know what he said.

"This is our caffiteria!" he announced.

Oooh, food. He took me to a large round table where three other sat. They all smiled, two girls and a boy.

"This is Eric," he pointed at a blond boy. He said the other's names but something gripped me all of a sudden, way before I could see what it wus. My gaze shot toward the cafeteria windwos. Five beautiful beings walked past them, a fluent grace in their steps I had never seen. It was almost as if they were floating. They smiled at each other, appearing as if they were in their own world. They were so pale, but perfect.

"Who the heck are they?" And do they have instagrams so that I can stalk them?

"Oh," a girl with light brown hair smiled, "they are the Cullins."

Chris rolled his eyes. "They're odd. They always stick together."

"Like us?" the brown-haired girl asked, sticking out her tongue.

"No, that's not what I meant, Jessica. They're just weird!"

Eric nodded in agreement.  
-

Two pairs of the Cullens held hands, giving eachother secretive smiles. The last one, a tall, strong _man_—he didn't look like any of these boy-like creatures I'd seen this far—walked alone. His hair was a deep brown, looking soft to the touch. He looked as if someone had takne him back to…the time they carved stuff, and carved ihm out of delicious, hard, stone. He looked like a god. And then he turned his head, gazed STRAIGHT at me. It all happened so fast, yet in slowmo at the same time. He looked pissed as hell before he redirected his hot gaze. I was shaking, feeling as if he had been standing very close to me. There were several ridiculously huge tables between us. How could he make me feel like that?

Tired, I had to sit down. "Oh, sorry," I said, when finding chris sitting ther. I sat on the chair next to him. Chris smiled at me all flirtily.

I wondered about the Cullen guy. He sort of looked like he hated me, but he _had _taken the time to look at me. I didn't understand how someone as mousey as me could have anyone, much less _him, _look at me.

I sighed and turned toward the others, finding everyone looking at me.

"Welsome to Forks," Jessica said, giving me a warm smile. "I think you're going to enjoy it here."

"Thank you," I smiled back. "I hope I will." It was just _one _year_, _the lastyear in high school. If it turned out to be hell, so what

* * *

"Had fun at school?" charli asked me once I returned home. I dumped my grey bag by the door.

"Yeah, it was okay," I sed.  
-

I did stuff and took a bath and went to bed. I awoke my creaking noises and gasped and looked toward my window. Nothing. I gasped an looked toward my closet! There, a small wrinkly weird looking being with huge eyes appeared! There was a small, open door behind him, from where he must have entered,

"What." I sat up.

"I am Dobby!"

"Okay."

"I am here to take you on an adventure! To a magical place, where wizards and witches live in a castle!"

"Did I smoke something? I can't even fit inside that small door you came from. How is that supposed to take me to this magical place?"

"I Have this potion!" he whipped out a small glass bottle with an old brown tag saying "Drink me" in old-fashioned letters.

"Oh, okay;" I understood. "Will time freeze here while I'm gone? I've kinda just started my senior year, and I'd like to make the best out of it." Plus there's a hot guy I haven't talked to yet.

"I am not quiet sureth." He spoke in formal british.

"Let me think about it. Come back on Friday."

"Okay!" He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Okay. I was to tired for ths shit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Locker Lips

Part -4 Locker Lips

The freaky thing about Forks is that one wouldn't think the schoool polulation was that large, but the seniors were divided into TWO classes. Guess which class hot Cullens were in? The OTHER:

Moping, I went to the school's adminitsrators and asked for a transfer. She said no can do! Followed by an annoying smile. But, _but_, holy shit, we hade two classes together! Gym and science!

YES. I could live with that. In class, we read Romeo and Juliet and performed it. I was Juliet and Eric was Romeo. He dipped me backward in his arms and leaned close. The teacher cleared his throat loudly and the class laughed.

Eric smiled at me, a stunning white smile. "Come to La push with us tonight, he said," he said lowly so that the others couldn't hair.

"Okay."

* * *

I walked to my locker with my books, too absorbed thinking if I wanted taco or pancakes for dinner. Taco needs stuff. Pancakes needs stuff my dad already has in the fridge. I unlocked my locker and shoved my books inside. Then, as if someone touched me, I noticed him. I know it was Edward and I couldn't even see him. I saw one pair of feet stop by my locker and I gulped. I closed it, finding myself face to face with him. Eyes dark, face pale as white silk. His face was a masterpiece, a sculpture that should be in a museum, with women drooling on him. He smelled godly.

"Edward," I sayed abruptly and he takes a step closer, making me twist so that my back is against the lockers. He appears so much taller and bigger when he's this close. He places his hand against the locker next to my head. My heaving chest brushes against him on my intake of air.

"Tell me, what are you thinkgin?" he asked, words a mere whisper. His eyes were so intense, as if they were making love to my eyes. I quivered. "You truly are maleficent," he reached up to cup my chin. It was thrilling. "I can't see anything in there." He marveled at my face. I couldn't stop staring back, my eyes taking in his perfect skin, the hollowed planes beneath his cheekbones. "This is a first, Miss Swan." His words brushed my cheek. Erh my gaw. "I must find out a way to read those deep thoughts of yours, the ones you so stubbornly try to keep away from me." Then he let go and walked away.

What the fuck just happened? What thoughts?

Jessica was by my side. "Bella, what the fuck just happened?"

Good question. What the heck did I know?

Jessica told me that Edward lived on the outskirts of town, up by the mountains in some fancy cabin like style house designed by some crazed Scandinavian.

* * *

At La pUsh, my friends were running around on the beach. It was 40 flippin' degrees outside! I sat on the hood of my car wrapped up in a jacket. Eric picked up a stick and ran after the others. Were they immune to cold?

"Hellow Bella," someone said.

I sprang off my car ungracefully, only to fall into someone's strong arms. "Oh." I looked up to see a very hot man with golden skin and black hair. His eyebrows rested low, his eyes a dark coffee mixed with half teaspoon milk. And his muscles! He didn't even falter when he caught my hundred and ten pounds! "How do you know my name?" My voice trembled as I gazed into his eyes.

"It says _property of Bella _on your car," he said, and I blushed. Come to mind, I ordered some stickers on EBay. "But I know you. We used to play together when we were kids. I'm Jacob Black."

My eyes widened and I let him stabilize me. "Jacob?" My eyebrows creased. The Jacob I remembered was a tall, slinky _boy_. But those eyes, those whirlwinds of deep brown, made me realize they haven't changed and I'm brought back to simpler times. He and his dad, Billy, often came to visit. I remembered our walks in the forest, us running around La Push. "Jacob," my lips formed into a big smile. I hugged him, and he laughed.

"Long time no see, Bells," he spoke into my hair. "How have you been?"

* * *

The next day we sat in the cafeteria before school started, talking about irrelevant stuff. I didn't really communicate well with them, but they dragged me along anyway. I affect people that way with my being. They ken sense my aesomeness. I stared toward the entrance. They always arrived ten to nine. Nine to nine. _Eight _to nine. I felt sick, nervous, tapping my index finger against my watch in case it acted weird. Maybe they had crashed and died.

"Soo, what's up with the Cullens?" I asked nonchalantly, stirring my cup of hot chocolate.

Jessica glanced toward the windows, and then said, "They sometimes don't show up. Carlisle, a doctor in town, is theyr dad. He adopted them and from what I've heard is that he homeschools them at times. I dunno." She shrugged. "It's random when they disappear. Lovely day, though."

I looked at the sunlight outside and I frowned. Mysterious.

I dissected a frog in class. Long day. Tomorrow was gym and I needed Edward to see me. I went to a store called Chipparuu Gym after school with Eric and Jessica. They had loottss of stuff. I tried on a pair of lolwut gym shorts in black and a dark purple top with lots of lines on my back in crisscross. Sex.E. Jessica wondered if they weren't a little too stripclubby. She was right. I paired the low cut gym shorts with a loser t-shirt with blue glitter, perfectly matching my expressive eyes. Purrfect.

* * *

At night I dreamt of a big castle with endless halls, festive music and nice people and a cat. I dreamt of paintings, but they weren't ordinary paintings. These could move, _talk _even. People wore uniforms, had magic wands and rode on broomsticks. Dobby's head popped up and I screamed and woke up. Way to go, elf. Was this the castle he talked of? A knock on my window made me jump up in bed and doing a karate stance. Ugh. It was just the wind making tree branches scratch against my window. I fell down and fell instantly aslelelp. This time I dreamt of giraffes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Closer

Part –5 Closer

At lunch I could sense someone staring at me. I turned to gaze directly at Edward. He stared, then he stared some more and eventually just shook his head. I blinked. What was up with guessing my thoughts? I saw him talking to his siblings. After studying a yearbook, I knew them by heart. Alice was the one with dark short hair, small cute face with a button nose and ember-colored eyes. Rosalie, the beautiful woman with a blond waterfall of hair, a natural glow to her cheeks, well-defined eyebrows and the same colored eyes as Alice. Jasper, the nervous looking guy with a shy smile and intense eyes and Emmett the muscled strong one with short cropped hair and joking around often.

Alice turned her head toward me, and I blushed when caught staring like an imbecile. She smiled at me, and then her gaze touched upon Edward before her smile grew even bigger and she laughed to herself. What the heck was that?

Weird gang, but I was intrigued.

* * *

In gym, we plaid backetball. I dribbled the ball when Eric reached in to take it, and then ducked when Fredric came swooping in. Ha ha, I was in the clear, the baskethooop _right _there. And bam, Edward appeared from out of nowhere. I didn't pay attention. I glared at him. I wanted my damn points. I spun around with my back toward him and I could see him out of the corner of my eye, moving in to steel my ball. I jumped and threw the ball. It hit Chris' head instead. WTF. He wasn't even standing close to the hoop. My NBA dreams shattered right there. Damn you Chris.

"Nice try," Edward said, touching my shoulder. I shivered at the coldness his touch ensued and I turned to stare at him. His smile died. He abruptly pulled his hand away and put up a distance between us. He wasn't cold when he touched me the other day by the lockers. I watch him walk out of the gym.

"I'm okay, Bella," Chris said and made me snap out of it. "I'm not in that much pain. You shouldn't have to feel bad about it."

"Okay."

* * *

When it was lunch, again, because I forgot to eat the last time, I munch on a carrot and stare toward the Cullen table. They're not there. I look out, and chew another bite. Sun's shining again! Yay. I look back to the Cullen table. "Did the Cullens get sick or something?" I asked Jesssisca. She seemed to know about things.

"Oh, I heard someone say they had to leave. It was very urgent."

"Huh. Okay."

* * *

The next day the Cullens didn't show up. It was sunny outside. I banged my forehead against the table. Then I looked up and glanced around. It was dark and there was no one there with me. Where the hell was Jessica? I whipped out my cellphone and there, in Helvetica glory in font size 37, it said SAT.

AKA: Satur-fucking-day.

I bang my forehead against the table a good ten times more before dragging my sorry ass to my car. A message tick in from Jessica: Good morning Bells! Today it's Saturday! I completely forgot to tell you, but my super-hot neighbor is having a party. I know for a fact the Cullens will be there.

How about sending that message thirty minutes ago, huh?


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Ready

_**Part –6 Getting Ready**_

* * *

It was still Saturday and after my stupid mistake, I found my way back home.

"Hi Bells!" My dad said from the kitchen when I entered.

"Hi Charls."

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked. I walked into the kitchen to find his head stuck into a large cloud of smoke. Burnt bacon, yum.

"Oh, I was thinking joining Jessica. There's a party, and a bunch of my classmates are going."

"That sounds like fun! It's good to see you sozialise, bella."

I nodded.

"There have been a couple of deaths here lately. We think there might be wolves or something. They only appear during night. We're going out tonight to take a look. Please, stay indoors as much as you can."

Yes! Dad't out worrying about other stuff than me. Perfect. "Be safe!" I say and smile. Dad's a cop.

"Will do!"

* * *

I sat down by the computer and opened Google. I typed in: person avoiding sunlight. Hmm, I scroll through the searches popping up. I don't think they have lupus. I try again, adding "pale" and "cold" and "changing eye color", plus "sexy as hell" for good measure.

VAMPIRE. OMG. I pushed away from the computer, my mouth hanging open. No way! But why would Google lie to me? _Can_ they be vampires? The way they move seemed so controlled, so effortless as if they had used their legs or something. And they all had the same burnt honey colored eyes! Edward might be a vampire. I sink back into my chair, dizzy. He's going to be at the party tonight, and I'm going to test him! I snuck a few beers from dead and stored them in my purse.

I rummaged my closet and finally pulled out a black dress that reached mid-thigh. Off-shoulders with a low neckline. I picked out a silver necklace with a small cross on it that I put on. I adjusted it so that it was hanging on my back. I brushed my hair and put on makeup: some eyeliner and darker eye shadow for a smudgy look and lipgloss. I looked hawt. I picked out an empty old perfume bottle with a dropper and put it in my purse. I planned to fill it with holy water. I slipped on a coat and a pair of ankle boots with heels. I skipped to the kitchen and started rummaging the fridge.

Yes, there were garlics! I picked one and grinned after closing the door.

I saw my dad standing there and my gaze quickly settled on my garlic.

"Uhh…You never know when you need a snack!" I say, stuffing it into my purse. Dad quirks an eyebrow, watching me as I leave.

"Have fun with the wolves, Charlie!"

"Uh…thanks! Have fun with your friends!"

Jessica waited by our mailbox. Her hair was curled, touching her shoulders softly.

"You look nice," I beamed at her and she smiled back at me and told me the same.

On our way to the party, a five minute walk from our house, I see the church. It was a white small church with picket fences around it. I excuse myself for a minute before running like crazy to the church. It was open and I sneak inside, glass bottle in hand. I hurried to the altar to the baptism font where I carefully fill the glass bottle. I make a cross from head to chest, shoulder to shoulder. I have no idea what I'm _thinking. _Outside I spotted a stick with a pointed end. Hmm, I picked it up an observed it. I stuffed it into my purse. Vampire repellents in order, I hurry back to one confused Jessica.

"Forgot to do your prayers earlier?" she asked reluctantly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I smile. Bye bye Bella, hellooo Buffy!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Doctor (MATURE content)

Part – 7 The Doctor (Mature content)

The party was in full blast when we arrived. Jessica's hot neighbor greeted us by the door. Inside, I opened a beer at once. I needed to calm myself before confronting Edward. I and Jessica let the hot neighbor, Deric, mix us a couple of drinks as well. We laughed and joked, and I danced with Eric and Chris from my class while singing to some tune I didn't know the lyrics to. I kept an eye out for my vampire-repellent riddled purse I had hidden behind the sofa. I felt someone's strong chest behind me and I immediately turn away from Chris to stare into Jacob's eyes. I pushed at his chest jokingly and he laughed at me.

"Sneaky," I giggled, taking a sip of my beer. He took it from my hand before taking a long, slow mouthful of it.

"You look nice," he said, giving it back to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. He was dressed in black pants and a deep blue stonewashed shirt. "You look nice too!"

I heard a whistle and jerked my head toward the door. There, four burly men with black, short-cropped hair stood. They all had the same nice tanned look Jacob had. Their eyes look feral, gazing straight at Jacob. He didn't say anything to them, just glaring back. It was as if they were communicating telepathically.

"Bella, I have to go," he said.

"But you just arrived," I dared him. "It's Saturday."

"I'm sorry. I promise I will try to get back. I need to fix something first."

He hugged me and then I watched him leave. I felt someone's eyes on me and I felt a shiver course through me. I looked around, and then I saw him; up on the second floor, descending the stairs. He looked godly, pale as white and flippin' magnificent. Though, he did look kind of pissed off. WTF. It's Saturday! Happy day!

Hey, have you ever heard of smiling? I smiled at him as he approached, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why were you talking to him?" He asked. Uhhh.

"Jacob? He's a friend."

"I can smell him on you."

Really? I didn't notice an unpleasant odor from Jacob. He actually smelled nice, earthy and warm. I sniffed my hair casually. I smelled fantastic. "Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"I haven't touched alcohol. In a very long time."

Uuuh, you're eighteen. He made it sound so strange. "Well, then you need alcohol." Godammit. I finished my beer. Yummy.

"I don't need poison when I'm near you," he said, closing in on me. Say wut? "You're my own type of addiction. So undeniably addictive I must come back for a taste, again and again."

Whoaaa.

"I need answers," I looked him in the eye. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me toward the stairs. I grabbed my purse and then ascended the staircase. We found an empty room where I barricaded myself with him. He looked reluctant, suspicious of me.

"You're not here when there's sunlight," I told him, moving away from the door. He followed me, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"How the heck would you know?" he asked. "We were missing _one _day, and it happened to be sunny. You've only been here a few days."

"Oh. But you and your family disappeared the last part of the day also, and I happened to notice we had sunlight. You are also cold."

"I swim in the cold lake a lot. It lowers my body temperature."

"Your eyes change color."

"That, I don't have an answer to," he whispered, his hands grasping my hips. His gaze shifted. "Is that garlic?"

I lowered the garlic bulb in my hand. "I thought you'd want some?" Heey, here's some garlic. I couldn't remember picking it up from my purse even.

"Is that a cross around your neck?"

Crap. I moved my hair away and glanced down. A silver cross with a sparkling rhinestone at the bottom, not located on my back anymore. Umm.

"And what's in that small glass bottle in your bag?" He said, arching an eyebrow.

Oh my God. Edward didn't let me try to explain. He cupped my face in his hands. "Are you a lunatic?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I muttered. "Of course I am!" I cried, wrenching free from him with tears streaming down my face! I stuffed my garlic into my purse and closed it before he got to see my stake. I was about to run off when he pulled me to him. I layed my haed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's all right," he cooed. "Anyone can accuse people of being vampires." He rubbed my back. "It happens to the best of us."

"So you're not a vampire?"

"No, I am."

"_What_?" I pushed at him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

He shrugged. "It's frowned upon."

"And your family?"

"They too," he nodded. He leaned closer. "This is our secret, Bella." My name sounded like heaven on his lips. "You can't tell anyone."

Our own dark secret. Yeeess.

I couldn't do anything but nod with him this close to me. He narrowed the distance and our lips met. My eyes fell closed and I wrapped my arms around him and he swept me off the floor and seated me on the windowsill. I parted my legs so that he could come closer and my heart slammed against my chest when he did. "Edward," I moaned, my fingers digging into his coat. I wanted us to be closer. I felt a thrill that he had fangs and that they could tear through my sensitive skin at any moment.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips, deep with depression and passion and lust and…and whataever. "I don't have fangs, so I can't really bite you."

WTF. "Why?" I grasped his shirt in my hands, my face sorrowful.

"But I am strong. I can tell you that I don't make love," he tipped my chin up, his gaze possessive and dark. "I fuck. _Hard_."

"Take me home," I sayed to him. "Dad's out trying to find some bears or something."

"Wolves," he corrected me.

"Yeah." Whatever.

After telling Jessica I started to feel sick and wanted to go home, we hurried outside. Edward picked me up in his arms and then all I could see was a blur of gray. He moved so fast! In the distance I heard five shots followed by howling.

* * *

Edward climbed up to the second floor and pried the window open. I didn't bother to tell him that we had stairs. I kicked off my shoes and let my jacket fall to the floor. His hands were on me at once, peeling off my black dress while telling me how beautiful I was. Finally feeling the bed dip beneath me, I sighed and arched beneath Edward, offering my body to him. His lips skimmed down to my breasts, taking a peak into his hot mouth. Lust wrecked my body and I cried out for him. I pushed his boxers off and then his hips sunk between my open legs. I wrapped my hand around his erection, blushing at the size of him in my grip, feeling both scared and turned the hell on. He kissed me beneath my ear and I soften instantly beneath his touch, my eyes fluttering. He guided himself into me in one long, slow thrust. I gasped at first, the sensation new to me, but after I while I grow accustomed to him. He withdrew and then sunk in deeper. He kissed me and I wrapped my legs around his strong waist, urging him to go on.

"Edward," I moaned, arching and clawing at his back. I felt a wave of pleasure drown me causing me to scream. He reached his release as well, before his weight crushed me against the mattress. I stroked his hair while breathing heavily.

I heard the door open and my eyes opened wide. Shiiit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!" It was…..Charlie!

My dad was in the friggin' doorway. I grew mortified.

"Charlie, get the hell out of here!" I threw a teddy bear at him. He did begrudgingly and I sighed.

Edward laughed, rolling off me.

"That was soo embarrassing," I said.

All of a sudden a blue box apparied! A man excited, determination clear in his eyes.

"I am the doctor," he announced.

_What_? He was kinda cute, tall and slinky with light brown hair and wearing a pinstripe suit with a bow tie. "Where's Bobby the elf? I haven't scheduled a doctor's appointment." Though, a delivery of doctors at home sounded pretty damn awesome. I stood up, putting on a shirt.

"_Dobby_. He busy. I'm not a doctor per say," he paused, "well, unless you want me to be."

Edward arose from the bed, looking godly, shimmering like a god.

"Maybe some other time," I said in a whisper to the doctor.

"I'm here to take you to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"What about Edward? Can he come? He's a vampire."

"Godammit, Bella." I heard Edward curse.

"He's got no fangs though. Kinda disappointed about that."

I heard him curse again.

"He is already there," Doctor said.

"Seriously?" I grinned. "Cool. Well, I don't need two Edwards." Do I?

"His name is Cederic there."

I frowned. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon, Edward!" I blew kisses to him. He gave me a WTF look. "Farewell!" I waved.

I walked into the telephone box, and holy hell was it huge. What a tease box, pretending to be all small on the outside. There were stairs leading up to another floor even! My life was complete.

"Welcome to Tardis, Bella," the doctor said.

"Wow."

And then he sat down on a chair and started pressing some buttons.

"Is this how everyone travels to this Hogwarts?" I asked, still in awe.

"No. They go by train from London. Hogwarts is in Scotland. Dobby was supposed to take you there through a portkey, but it is his day off. So I stepped in."

"Okay." This was exciting.


End file.
